


I thought love was on true in fairy tales - meant for someone else but not for me

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, France - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Slow Burn, Undercover, doesn’t really fit in to the canon, not really angst, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Captain Holt sends Rosa and Gina undercover in Paris as a dance teacher and her girlfriend so they can try and take down a drug ring





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope this is ok. It’s my first work with lots of chapters so it might not be great...hope you enjoy it anyway :)

“Detective Diaz, can I see you in my office please?” 

Rosa looked up from her work and saw Holt retreating back into his office. She put down her pen and walked through his open door into the room. Once inside she made her presence known by coughing and Holt looked up.

“Thank you Detective. Please have a seat.”

Rosa took a seat a waited for him to talk. He didn’t offer her an explanation, he seemed to be waiting for something. 

The two of them sat silence until Gina sashayed into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“God it’s quiet in here. What have you chatter boxes been gossiping about?” Gina said and before Holt could answer she handed him a brown case file. “I have what you asked for.”

“Thank you Gina, take a seat.” He motioned to the seat next to Rosa. “Okay, let us get started. Rosa I would like you to go undercover, in France, as a dance instructor. It will be for a period of two to three months, depending on the information you gain. Here are all the details you need to know about the case.”

Rose took the file from Holt and opened it. She skimmed through it, making a mental note to memorize it later. When she looked up again Holt continued,

“Obviously you cannot be forced into this assignment and if you have any objections to taking part please let me know now.”

He paused but Rosa said nothing. She was fine with going undercover. Especially in France, she loved that country. 

“Here is a quick background on the operation: recently a huge drug ring was taken down by the nine eight, I’m sure you’re familiar with that news.“ Rosa nodded. “The interrogations have revealed certain facts about a group of French suppliers, who seem to be operating through the dance community. The French police would like one of the detectives involved in the case over here to help take down the drug ring there. Since no one in the nine eight can speak French well enough to not jeopardize our operation, I recommend you, as I know you speak fluent French. Now about the dancing, Gina has agreed to teach you dance so that you are of a capable level to teach children. She will also travel with you to France and continue training you. In order to not arouse suspicion, Gina will be posing as your girlfriend and you two will share a two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Paris.”

At the mention of her name Gina started to pay attention and when Holt finished she started talking about all the fun they’re going to have together. Until she was interrupted.

“I will let both of you leave work early on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday each week so that Rosa can train. Are there any problems with what i have said or do you have any questions?”

“When do we leave for France?” Asked Rosa.

“Your plane is booked for a months time.”

“Is it first class? Because I’m only going if it’s first class. Travelling from America to France is a long-ass journey and I’m not spending it in economy.” Gina looked deadly serious as she said this. Rosa had to fight back a smile, sometimes Gina Linetti could be so ridiculous it was funny. 

“No you will not be flying in first class, your tickets are booked for business class.”

“Urghh fine! I guess I can deal with that.” 

“Okay, thank you both for agreeing to this. As today is a Monday you may leave now in order to start teaching Rosa.” 

Rosa and Gina stood up and left the office. Once back in the bullpen, they each began to collect their things. 

“You ready?” Rosa asked Gina, who was busy stuffing the wolf blanket into her already impossibly full bag. 

Rosa kind of admired Gina’s ability to carry literally anything in her bag. It definitely meant that she was prepared for all scenarios.

Once Gina had her bag on one shoulder she nodded to Rosa and put her thumbs up. 

“Here take this.” 

Rosa chucked her spare helmet at Gina and she had to hold back a smile when Gina looked startled. Her face looked so cute and Rosa had to shake herself into her senses. She didn’t have feelings for Gina. Not at all. 

“Hey where are you guys going?” Jake asked as he appeared in front of them, “work doesn’t end for another hour! Are you skiving off, can I come too?”

“No Jake we’re not ‘skiving off’” Rosa said. 

At the same time Gina said, “yes Jake, we’re leaving work early, without Holt’s permission. We’re going to go on a date and make out for hours, whilst you’re all suck in here working because work is too boring for us love birds!” 

Rosa was definitely not blushing at the thought of kissing the woman beside her. Definitely not. Nope, she had no feelings for her whatsoever. She didn’t even like Gina, Rosa told herself. 

“Anyway, we must be going. I’m dying to passionately kiss Rosa and you’re holding us up. Bye losers.”

Gina took Rosa by the hand and lead her to the elevator and didn’t let go of her hand until the doors closed in front of them. Preventing the squad (who’d all been eavesdropping on their conversation with Jake) from seeing them anymore.

Rosa presses the button for the ground floor and the two stood next to each other until Gina broke the silence.

“Hey, I’m sorry if that surprised you back there but I figured you’d prefer it if they didn’t know that you’re having dance lessons.”

“Yeah, no it’s ok. Thanks, you’re right, I don’t want them to know.” 

Gina smiles and made Rosa’s heart flutter. They broke eye contact when the lift doors opened and they stepped out of the 99th precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the end of chapter 1 - the first dance lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have high hopes for this story, hopefully it will live up too then. Enjoy reading chapter two. Also I know I said I’d be posting once a week but I’m on my holidays and i has lots of free time so here it is!

“So now that we’re free, what do you want to do?” 

“What do you mean, Gina? Holt said to teach me dance.”

They were slowly walking in the direction of Rosa’s motorbike. The streets were mainly empty since most people were still at work so they decided (or rather Gina forced Rosa) to go for coffee. 

Once they were sat down at a table in the corner of the practically empty cafe, Gina began to talk. She talked about her most recent twitter war with a 15 year old girl who said that Gina’s posts weren’t even interesting. She talked about her dance group floorgasm. She talked about the horrible dinner she had to go to last week with her mum, Boyle’s dad and Boyle. She talked about how they were all trying to set her up with someone and how her ideal person was badass and hot - in other words no one they could set her up with. She then moved on to talk about how excited she was to go to Paris and how she’d never been before-

“Wait you’ve never been to Paris before!” 

Rosa had been spending the time listening to Gina and occasionally agreeing with her. She didn’t really say much but when she heard that Gina had never been to Paris before she had to say something.

“What? oh- no, I’ve never been before. Why, have you?”

Suddenly wishing she hadn’t spoken, Rosa looked away. The less people knew about her the better.

“But of course you’ve been to Paris before. You performed in the ballet there, didn’t you?” said Gina as if it was common knowledge that Rosa went to the royal ballet school for a big period of her childhood.

“I- I- umm. What do you mean?” She finally managed to stutter out.

“Oh Rosie, you don’t have to pretend to be super tough around me, I know you went to ballet school and for a long time you were one of the best ballerinas in the world. I did my research before joining the nine nine.”

“But no one knows that. I’ve covered my tracks. How did you find out, who do I have to kill. Was it Miss Miriam? Damn i knew she’d rat me out.”

“Rosa, Rosa chill. Nobody told me. It’s just my amazing detective skills.”

Rosa was silent. She didn’t know how to process the fact that someone knew about her past. She thought she’d covered her tracks when she left the ballet world. No one from her old life knew where she’d gone. And she made sure that when she joined the academy no one there recognized her. How had Gina figured out that she was a famous ballerina. 

“Hey, Rosie, Rosa,” Gina spike, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.”

“Are you ok? I mean is it ok that I know this? I promise that I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah I guess it’s ok, there’s nothing I can do to stop you knowing it so...”

Rosa trailed off and she started thinking about what this would mean. Gina knows. Gina knows. That’s ok - right? She won’t tell anyone. Maybe it will be nice to have someone to talk to...

“You’re gonna have to dance for me. So I can assess your ability and know how much I need to teach you.”

“What, no. I’m not going to dance for you Gina.”

“Rosie, come on. I have to see what I’m dealing with.”

“Don’t call me that. And I’m not dancing for you.”

“Hmmmm, sure Rosie.”

“I said don’t call me that.” 

With that, Rosa threw some money on the table and stormed out of the small cafe. Gina sat there dumbfounded, what had gone so wrong? She hadn’t realized that she crossed a line. Slowly getting up Gina left her money on the table and walked out. In the distance she could see an angry looking figure dressed all in black riding away on her motorcycle. 

When Rosa arrived home that night she cursed herself. Why had she gotten so pissed with Gina? Urgghhhh now Gina’s going to hate her. Shit, shit, shit. 

“Why do I have to be such a baby? Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with me?” Rosa shouted, whilst kicking the wall.

Giving one last scream and kick she decided to call it a day and go to bed. She’ll sort it out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it’s ok...
> 
> Let me know what our guys think xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa thinks about yesterday and realizes what she has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter took so long. I just wasn't really feeling motivated to post or write. Hope you it’s worth the wait though! Enjoy :)

Rosa woke up the next morning at three am because she had gone to bed so early yesterday. She leaned over and checked the time, once she realized how early it was she groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed. After about half an hour she spent trying (and failing) to get back to sleep, Rosa decided to turn on the light and get up. 

She got dressed and, not caring about her appearance, pulled on her boots and motorbike helmet. She thought it would be best to go for a long bike ride to try and clear her head. 

Outside it was still dark. There weren’t even any birds chirping. The streets seemed eerily quiet and the orange-yellow glow of the street lamps barely managed to illuminate the sidewalks. It was almost peaceful.

By the time Rosa left the house it was 3:30am and work started at 9 so she would have to be back home by 8. This left her 4 and a half hours on her motorcycle. 

So, with only a vague idea of where she was headed, Rosa set off through the streets of New York. 

Pretty soon she was cruising down the highway. She left the city behind her. Soon she was racing past trees and fields.

She was thinking about the events of yesterday. How had it gone from a normal day to having plans to go to France with Gina to Gina revealing that she knew Rosa was a ballerina to Rosa blowing up in Gina’s face? It all happened so fast. What was wrong with Rosa? Why did she get so angry? What should she do now? 

All these questions were making her head spin so Rosa decided to stop somewhere for breakfast (if you can even call it breakfast at 5:30 in the morning).

She pulled into the parking lot of a greasy spoon and parked her bike. Then she walked into the restaurant and sat down. Rosa noticed that there were two other people in the restaurant but they were sitting by the opposite wall so she ignored them. 

A waiter came over and took her order. Rosa thought that he was secretly cursing her for being up so early and making him have to work. But she didn’t care. 

Rosa spent most of her meal thinking about Gina. She thought about the facts. 

Fact number one, she enjoyed spending time with her. Spending time with Gina is something she enjoyed. Rosa liked Gina’s company and she had always felt completely comfortable in her presence. For some reason being with Gina wasn’t emotionally draining like it is to be around other people. 

Fact number two, Gina could be her closest friend. What was she saying? Gina was definitely her closest friend. Together they made fun of the other detectives in the precinct. She even spent time with Gina outside of work and the squad meetups at Shaw’s. Heck, she’s spent more time with Gina than she’s spent with all her past boyfriends combined. 

Fact number three, Rosa felt shit because she got angry at Gina. She felt wrong all over when she thought about what she said to Gina. Just the idea that Gina might not want to be her friend anymore made her feel sick.

Rosa knew she would have to apologize to Gina and make it up to the other girl. She wasn’t looking forward to it. Was there a way it could be done without Gina shouting about it to the entire precinct? Probably not. Maybe that’s what she deserved.

The waiter came over to her table and asked if she would like anything else. Rosa said no, just the bill. 

Once she had payed for her mediocre breakfast, Rosa got back on her bike and began her journey back into the city. All the whole she was thinking about what she could possibly do to convince Gina to forgive her. 

Just as Rosa passed the dollar store a thought popped into her head. She parked her bike and walked into the store. It smelt of plastic and cleaning fluid. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Rosa decidedly try and find what she was looking for as quickly as possible. 

After ten minutes of wondering around the store, Rosa found what she was looking for. She payed for it and a little present box to put it in. 

When Rosa got back home it was a little past 8. She dumped her helmet and bag on the table and went into her bedroom to have a shower and get ready for work. 

Once she was ready, Rosa wrapped the little gift up in the box and placed it in her bag. 

At exactly nice o’clock Rosa walked into the precinct and scanned the room. Gina wasn’t in yet. No surprise there, Gina was never on time for work. So Rosa started working on some paperwork to pass the time until Gina arrived at work.

At around 9:30 Gina came into the building. As usual she was staring at her phone and she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings. So it was no surprise when she bumped into Rosa, who had coincidentally decided to get up just as Gina was walking past.

“Watch it gurl!” Gina exclaimed. 

She briefly glanced up from her phone to look at Rosa. Her eyes stayed a little too long on Rosa’s face before dropping back to her phone. But before Gina could walk to her desk Rosa grabbed her arm and whispered so only Gina could hear,

“Babylon, ten minutes.”

Gina eyed her suspiciously before braking free of Rosa’s hold and walking over to her desk. 

Rosa glanced around the room, thankfully nobody had payed any attention to their interaction. She opened her desk draw, took out the little box and made her way down to Babylon.

The ten minutes seemed to last forever and Rosa was beginning to worry that Gina wasn’t going to come when she heard the boxes moving out of the entrance. Rosa looked up and saw Gina standing in the entrance. God she looked hot in those skinny jeans. Rosa gulped. What the fuck was that?! Never mind, she didn’t have time for this. 

“What do you want?” Gina’s cold voice broke the silence. “Rosa?”

“I- erm...” her voice trailed off, why couldn’t she talk?

“I don’t have all day.” 

There it was again, that cold voice. It gave Rosa shivers down her back. She didn’t like the thought of Gina Linetti being mad at her.

“Look, G. I- um. I don’t know what happened to me yesterday. I was completely out of it and I blew up at you for no reason. Please don’t be mad at me. I- um. I’m sorry.”

“Dude, im not mad at you for being surprised that I knew so much about you. Not everyone can handle my greatness.”

“Oh, but you’ve been talking to me like you’re angry at me,” Rosa said, looking confused.

“No. You had every reason to be angry and confused. I crossed the line.”

Strangely, this didn’t feel too awkward and Rosa felt ok talking to Gina about her feelings. 

“No. You didn’t. I was rude and unreasonable and I’m the one apologizing to you, not the other way around. I got you something so that maybe you’ll be able to forgive me.”

Rosa handed Gina the box and she took it. Gina ripper off the ribbon and quickly threw the lid to the side. Inside the little box was a toy, plastic ring and a note that said:

Will you dance with me?

Gina looked up at Rosa, half expecting her to start laughing and saying it was a joke. 

“Are you serious? Rosa, you don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.”

“It’s ok, I want to. I want to dance with you, Gina.” 

Rosa looked determined at Gina and she nodded slightly. So Gina pulled out her phone and it started playing a quiet Beyoncé song. 

Gina took Rosa’s hand and together they danced. It was a messy ballet because neither had danced together before and they were both in normal clothes and shoes. 

At the end of the song Rosa became aware of how close they were. It felt very intimate, like she had let all her secrets escape in the dance and now she was an open book for Gina to read.

For a moment each looked into the others eyes, both breathing heavily before Rosa broke away. 

“So now you’ve seen me dance. What did you think?” 

“It was amazing, girl.”

It was as if there was some truth floating in between the two women that neither could see. Rosa could feel it in the air, something meaningful. Something important. But it was broken when she said,

“Well we better get back to work now. I’m not sure Holt would allow us to practice at work as well as getting leave early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and please leave kudos. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> My aim is to upload a chapter each week, but I don’t know how well that’s going to work :/. Anyway, it will get better this was just the opening don’t worry. Did you like it? Xx


End file.
